Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge
Great Multiverse: Armada III - Young's Revenge is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision. The sequel to Great Multiverse: Armada II, it featured greatly improved three dimensional graphics as well as many new classes of ships, new playable heroes and greater emphasis. Set in the years following the New Berlin Convention of 2379, unlike the first two Armada games that took place in the First War. Armada III is based around the Second War between the Alliance of Civilizations and Imperialists. In Armada III, players acted as commanders in control of an entire theater of operations. Economics, strategy and tactics were equally important. Many important dynamics from Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5, Homeworld and Sins of a Solar Empire were simulated, such as many types of nebulae, a latinum-based wartime economy, neutral Ferengi traders, and a highly technology-dependent balance of power. Playable Factions * Alliance of Civilizations * Imperialist Alliance * Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations * Coalition of Independent States * Borg Collective Campaign * Alliance - Shattered Glass * Imperialist - Young's Campaign * Pact - Red Hand * Horde - Fractured Coalition * Borg - From the Ground Up Units Alliance of Civilizations * Viscount-class Star Defender * Babylon 5-type ship * Nova-class Dreadnought * Endurance-class Fleet Carrier * Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser * Galactica-class Battlestar * MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser * Omega class destroyer * MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser * BC-304 * Odyssey-class * MC80B Star Cruiser * MC90 Star Cruiser * Siege Perilous class * Nebula-class Star Destroyer * Sovereign class * Hyperion-class Cruiser * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Excelsior class * Assault Frigate Mark II * Intrepid * Assault Frigate Mark I * Triumvirate class Heavy Cruiser * Galaxy-class * Sharlin-class Warcruiser * Paris-class Heavy Frigate * Glorious Heritage class * Pantak-class Vigilante * Bothan Assault Cruiser * Constitution-class * Eldar Nightshade-class destroyer * Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser * MC40A Light Cruiser * Tinashi-class Frigate * Akira-class * Acclamator-II * MC30c Frigate * Corona-class Frigate * NX-class * CR90 Corvette * Miranda-class * DP20 Gunboat * Nebulon-B2 * Nebulon-B * Sacheen-class Light Escort * Defiant-class * White Star-class * Quasar Fire Escort Carrier * Marauder-class Corvette * X-4 Gunship * Ferret * Hajan Fleet Tender * Gallofree Transport * BTL-S3 Y-Wing Bomber * K-Wing * E-Wing * X-Wing * A-Wing * B-Wing * Defender Starfighter * Viper Mark II * F-302 * P-560 Swordfish Fighter * FX-1 Fighter * Peregrine Attack Fighter * Raptor * Starfury * Prowler * ARC-170 * V-Wing Heroes * Wedge Antilles (Lusankya) * John Sheridan (Babylon 5) * Gial Ackbar (Galactic Voyager) * Booster Terrik (Errant Venture) * Jean-Luc Picard (USS Enterprise-E) * James T. Kirk (USS Enterprise-A) * Hikaru Sulu (USS Excelsior) * Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager) * William T. Riker (USS Titan) * CC-2224 (Recusor) * Etahn A'baht (Intrepid) * Garm Bel Iblis (Peregrine) * Uwlla Iillor (Corusca Rainbow) * Vivienne (Orlais) * Jack O'Neill (BC-304) * Lando Calrissian (Lady Luck) * Maximilian Eilerson (Excalibur) * Han Solo and Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon) * Sera (Rogue Squadron) * Kara Thrace (Delta Squadron) * Talon Karrde (Wild Karrde) * Isabeau D’Argyll (Lady Igraine) * Josephine Montilyet (Peaceful Love) * Matt Horner (Hyperion) * BJ Blazkowicz (Vulcan One) * Marian Hawke (Moldy Angel) Imperialist Alliance * Eclipse-class Dreadnought * Executor-class Dreadnought * Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser * Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Cylon Basestar * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Firestorm-class Frigate * Asendancy-class Star Destroyer * Interdictor-class Star Destroyer * Negh'var class * Tector-class Star Destroyer * Valdore-class * Vor'cha * Dreadnaught-class * Syndic-class Destroyer * Modular Task Force Cruiser * Dark Templar-class Escort Cruiser * K'tinga-class * Chaf-class Destroyer * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Ha'tak * Victory-I class Star Destroyer * D'deridex class * Victory-II class Star Destroyer * K'Vort-class Bird of Prey * Rudderow-class Escort Corvette * Strike-class Medium Cruiser * Generix class * Acclamator-II * Galor Class * Nuruodo-class Broadside Frigate * Carrack-class Cruiser * Immobilizer 418-class * Asdroni-class Frigate * Warlord-class Gunboat * Ton-Falk Escort Carrier * Lancer-class Frigate * Vindicator-class Cruiser * Hideki-class * VT-49 Decimator * Altor Replenishment Ship * Star Galleon * Mu-2 Shuttle * Lambda Shuttle * Romulan Mining vessel * A9 Vigilance Interceptor * I-7 Howlrunner * Preybird-class Starfighter * TIE Scimitar * TIE Defender * TIE Interceptor * Nssis Clawcraft * TIE Bomber * TIE Fighter * Cylon Raider * To'Duj Fighter * Death Glider Mark II * Su-80 Farron * Wraith Dart * Xg-1 Gunboat * TIE Hunter Heroes * Ardus Kaine (Reaper) * Thrawn (Grey Wolf) * James T. Kirk (mirror) (ISS Enterprise) * David M. Young (Grey Hammer) * Sander Delvardus (Thalassa) * Natasi Daala (Gorgon) * Maarek Stele (181st Imperialist Fighter Squad) * Ait Convarion (Corruptor) * Ar'alani (Frontier) * Damar (Urska) * Gorkon (IKS Kronos One) * Vreenak (IRW Khorka) * Shinzon (Scimitar) * Gul Dukat (Galor) * Chang (Death Shadow) * Lursa (Le'mmsk) * Ivan Cronus (13X) * Niles Ferrier (DP20 Gunboat) * Apwar Trigit (Implacable) * Blitzer Harrsk (Shockwave) * Jorhan Stahl (Ark Hound) * Morrigan (Death Witch One) * Grodin Tierce (Relentless) Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations * Moscow-class Star Dreadnought * Potemekin-class Battle Cruiser * Kratikoff-class Star Destroyer * Khardov-class Fleet Carrier * Torch-class Star Destroyer * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Vladimir-class Heavy Cruiser * Zerkova-class Destroyer * K'tinga-class Pact Mod * Victory-II class Star Destroyer * Modular Task Force Cruiser * Spriggan-class Cruiser * Smoyzev-class Cruiser * Ruin-class Assault Ship * Harkevich-class Gunboat * Irusk-class Broadside Frigate * Enforcer-class Picket Cruiser * Strike-class Medium Cruiser * Kodiak-class Interdictor * Strahkov-class Frigate * Kovnik-class Frigate * Grigorovich-class Corvette * Tzekev-class Gunship * Conseil Escort Carrier * MiG-29KG Fulcrum-R * Ks-23 Starfighter * Ks-24 Interceptor * Ks-25 Defender * Ks-26 Suppressor * Ks-40 Krypton Bomber Heroes * Eva Koroutchenko (Foxhound Squadron) * Nicole Oliver (Hand of Might) * Aleksandra Zerkova (RJN Khadora) * Orsus Zoktavir (RJN Irusk) * Oleg Vodnik (Grad) Coalition of Independent States * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * CSO-class supercarrier * Menethil-class Battlecruiser * Keldabe-class Battleship * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Providence-class * Aggressor-class * Jem'hadar Battleship * Luchrehulk-class * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Son'a Battleship * Sh'ner Carrier * Sith Interdictor * K'tinga-class * Minmatar Hurricane-class Cruiser * G'Quan-class Heavy Cruiser * Jem'hadar Cruiser * Kroosa-class Cruiser * Brigand-class * Nova Cruiser * D'Kora class * Son'a Cruiser * Mere Cruiser * Meritech Shrike-class Raider * Munificent-class Star Frigate * Wurrif Cruiser * Th'Nor Class Cruiser * Hades-class Heavy Cruiser * Vengeance-class Frigate * Avioki-class * Br'el Bird of Prey * Interceptor IV * Strike-class Cruiser * Fw'Sen Picket * Jem'hadar Escort Frigate * Nova Cruiser * Crusader-class * Jem'hadar Escort Carrier * Action VI Transport * Lwhekk Factory Ship * D'kee Lander * M22-T Krayt gunship * Drazi Sky Serpent * Z-95 Headhunter * G1-M4-C Dunelizard * Skipray Blastboat * R-41 Starchaser * Irathient bomber * Jem'hadar Fighter * Star Viper Fighter Heroes * Pagan Min (King Min) * Ru'afo (Terror) * Amita (Golden Path) * Queen Azshara (Azshara) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Undercity) * Duras, son of Ja'rod (Mo'sk) * Vayl, Consul of Everblight (Judaz) * Grayle the Farstrider (Nova Cruiser) * Morvahna The Autumnblade (CNS Orboros) * Elara (Heat Lady) * Sonnia Crid (Malifaux) * IG-88 (IG-2000) * Araghast the Pillager (Pillager) * Skarre (Scarred Reign) * Tyber Zann (Merciless) * Dash Rendar (Outrider) * Khan Noonien Singh (USS Reliant) * Gorgutz ead Unter (Big Waagh!) Borg Collective * Borg Cylinder Dreadnought * Borg tactical fusion cube * Borg fusion cube * Borg Tactical Cube * Borg Cube * Harmonic defender * Borg Diamond * Borg Pyramid * Borg Sphere * Borg Harbinger * Borg Assimilator * Borg Adaptor * Borg Dodecahedron * Borg Scout Cube * Borg Wedge * Borg Peripheral Scout Cube * Borg Probe * Borg Detector * Borg Interceptor Independent Starships Edit * D'kora Class * Goebblers-class Star Destroyer * IPV-1 System Patrolcraft * Yhijurn Cruiser * Brigand-class * Hapan Battle Dragon * Dalek Saucer * Voth Frigate * Marauder-class corvette * Corsair-class * Pinook Fighter * Preybird Fighter Gameplay Expansions and Mods Reception Critical reception Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse